Sobre la hierba húmeda
by Kalliope Adhara
Summary: SPOILERS DH “Te vigilo. Si le haces algo a Rose te mataré. O te matará su padre”. Scorpius era consciente de todo lo que decían los ojos marrones de Potter, pero prefería ignorarlo. Regalo de cumpleaños para Débora. Reto foro Weird Sisters.


**Aquí vuelvo de nuevo con un one-shot. Este fic contiene SPOILERS de _Las reliquias de la muerte_. Así que ya sabes, lo lees bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**El one-shot de hoy es un muy retrasado regalo de cumpleaños. Débora, parisina, aquí va lo que te estaba preparando. Siento haber tardado tantísimo.**

_**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que se pueda reconocer es mío. Sólo me pertenecen mi imaginación y el tiempo en las clases de Historia y Geografía._

**Sin más, aquí os dejo con el fic. Disfrutadlo.**

**Sobre la hierba húmeda**

Por primera vez en Hogwarts desde que había puesto allí un pie un Weasley, el Sombrero Seleccionador dudaba respecto a qué casa enviarlo. Rose Weasley, a pesar de haber heredado todas y cada una de las pecas de su familia paterna estaba sentada sobre el viejo taburete, ya sin compañeros tras ella que esperaran a que aquel dichoso sombrero la enviara a alguna casa. Aquel trapo viejo no dejaba de repetirle que estaría bien en Ravenclaw, pero su tozudez la llevaba a insistir en que su lugar estaba en Gryffindor. Porque a pesar de no ver nada, sabía que sus primos estaban esperando ya que se les uniera. Tras varios minutos de discusión al más puro estilo Weasley _(pero con la más pura lógica Granger y esa insistencia y lucidez propias de Rose)_ el Sombrero gritó un desganado _"¡Gryffindor!"_.

Rose sonrió con las mejillas rojas y dejó el sombrero en su sitio. Corrió entre aplausos a sentarse junto a Albus (_"Ya era hora Rosie"_) y se giró a mirar a McGonagall, que ya se había puesto en pie. Rose absorbió cada una de las palabras de su directora, esperando cumplir las expectativas que como alumna se le pedían. Y esperando, especialmente, cumplir las expectativas que como hija de Hermione Granger cumpliría con mucha honra.

El banquete dio inicio con el suave "_plop_" de la comida al aparecer (y al grito de _"¡al ataque!" _de James cinco asientos a su derecha) y Rose se sirvió de todo un poco. Entre bromas con Albus y el resto de sus nuevos compañeros y las risas con Victoire y Dominique, acompañadas y provocadas por los inevitables comentarios acerca de su despedida de Teddy en el andén (_"¡Joder, Victoire, pero es que os estabais _morreando!" se oyó berrear a James desde su asiento) el tiempo pasaba y el ambiente se iba relajando.

Rose sentía una expectación similar a la noche anterior de su primer curso de primaria. Aunque los recuerdos con el tiempo se habían vuelto algo confusos, tenía clara la sensación que apenas la dejó la noche anterior a aquel día, como no la había dejado en paz la noche pasada.

Cuando los delegados de quinto los llamaron para ir a la Sala Común, Rose se sentía en un estado de satisfacción muy probablemente causado por los guisos de los elfos. Junto con Albus y sus compañeros Gryffindor se encaminó a la salida del Gran Comedor, que se estaba abarrotando de alumnos impacientes por llegar a sus camas. Rose escuchaba a Al hablar acerca de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, que tan alabada había sido por James. Andaba mirando a su primo cuando notó que algo la golpeaba el hombro. Se giró y no pudo evitar sorprenderse ver a Scorpius Malfoy frotándose su propio hombro, mirándola también con algo parecido a la sorpresa. Pero las palabras de su padre acudieron rápido a la mente de Rose, haciéndola sonrojar violentamente. Pero lo que la descolocó fue su sonrisa. Era una sonrisa más bien minsa, ladeada y medio irónica, pero sincera al fin y al cabo. Y aun siendo arrastrada por Albus escaleras arriba, no pudo evitar pensar que Scorpius Malfoy, a pesar de todo lo oído acerca de su familia, no parecía un mal chico.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Llegas tarde.

A pesar del posible reproche en la voz, la mirada risueña de Rose desmentía cualquier enfado. Scorpius dejó sus cosas en la mesa y enterró la cabeza entre los brazos.

-Odio a Trelawney. Estoy harto de morir una y otra vez. -susurró con fastidio en la voz.

Rose le miró por encima del libro de Runas antiguas, intentando no pronunciar un "_Te lo dije_".

-Te lo dije.

No podía evitarlo. Especialmente porque se lo había dicho y se lo había repetido hasta la saciedad. Los "_No cojas adivinación_" o "_Trelawney está loca_" habían salido de su boca durante los últimos meses de segundo, pero él le había ignorado. Que apechugara con esa lunática.

-¿Cómo has muerto esta vez?-inquirió Rose con sorna.

-Asesinado por algún pariente tuyo, probablemente.

Rose parpadeó sin saber qué decir. Scorpius sonrió sabiendo que ahora tenía el control de la conversación y que Rose había olvidado sus recriminaciones. Ante la mirada expectante de la Gryffindor, Scorpius le contó la predicción del día de Trelawney.

-Según esa mujer, debo tener mucho cuidado con los hombres pelirrojos, porque si no vigilo se desatarán sus instintos homicidas hacia mí.

A pesar del tono humorístico en su voz, Rose no pudo evitar recordar las reacciones de su padre cada vez que mencionaba su amistad con el heredero de los Malfoy. Por algún motivo pudo imaginar fácilmente a su padre blandiendo la varita contra Scorpius. Pero eso fue antes de recordar que Trelawney no tenía ninguna credibilidad ("_futurología es una pérdida de tiempo_" le había dicho más de una vez su madre). Se limitó a sonreírle y a seguir trabajando.

Los minutos se sucedían tranquilamente. La biblioteca solía ser un lugar de paz para los chicos. Solía. Porque cuando James Potter entraba en el lugar buscando a sus hermanos o a sus primos, Scorpius no podía hacer otra cosa que ponerse una máscara de indiferencia e ignorar todos los comentarios y miradas de desconfianza que le dedicaba. Ese día no iba a ser una excepción.

-¿Sigues hablando con Malfoy? -susurró a la chica al oído sentándose a su lado.

Rose rodó los ojos y reprendió con la mirada a su primo.

-Hablaré con quien me dé la gana, James. Si sólo querías decirme eso, ya puedes irte por dónde has venido. La biblioteca es para estudiar.

Aunque Rose quería a su primo era inflexible con lo referente a Scorpius. Con quien tuviera y dejara de tener amistad era sólo asunto suyo. James la miró exasperado.

-Albus te estaba buscando. Dice que si le puedes ayudar a practicar transfiguración.

-Dile que luego le ayudaré. Estoy haciendo Runas.

James asintió. Se despidió de ella con un apretón en el hombro; de Malfoy, con una mirada que decía claramente _"Te vigilo. Si le haces algo a Rose te mataré. O te matará su padre"._ Scorpius era consciente de todo lo que decían los ojos marrones de Potter, pero prefería ignorarlo.

Cuando James salió de la biblioteca, Rose se atrevió a mirar al Slytherin con algo similar a una disculpa. Scorpius le sonrió y dando el asunto por zanjado volvió a su tarea.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Faltaban tres días para el cumpleaños de tío Harry, así que la familia Weasley salió al Callejón Diagón en busca de un regalo adecuado. Por eso Rose decidió aprovechar para pedir que le compraran sus libros para el próximo curso. Tras salir de Flourish and Blott's, Rose cargada de libros, la familia discutía acerca de cuál sería el mejor regalo. Fue tras desechar la última idea de Hugo (_¿Qué tal un dragón?_) cuando Rose vio, varios metros más adelante, a Scorpius. Y no supo muy bien porque se dio tanta prisa en acercarse a él, ni tampoco como no se dio cuenta de que se padre estaba justo a su lado hasta plantarse frente a él, pero sí se dio cuenta al momento que había crecido en aquel mes escaso en el que no se habían visto.

-Has crecido.-le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios sin dedicarle ni un hola.

Scorpius abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa, y antes de darse cuenta le cogió todos libros que llevaba entre los brazos, como ya era costumbre desde sus primeros años en Hogwarts.

-¿Ya has comprado todos los libros?- le preguntó mirando las tapas del último ejemplar del montón

-Sí, ahora salimos de la librería.

Fue en ese momento que llegó el resto de la familia Weasley. Rose esperó angustiada alguna reacción por parte de su padre. Ron sólo observaba a padre e hijo, pero cuando iba a abrir la boca, una helada mirada de su esposa le hizo cerrarla de nuevo. Así que se limitó a inclinar la cabeza hacia Draco mientras los dos adolecentes se miraban sin saber muy bien qué hacer, sumiéndose ese extraño grupo en un silencio incómodo. Hermione, compadeciéndose de su hija, se dirigió a Scorpius.

-Así que tú eres Scorpius. Mucho gusto.- Hermione sonrió, y Scorpius no pudo dejar de notar cuanto se parecían madre e hija.

-Mucho gusto, señora Weasley.- Scorpius intentó darle la mano, pero cargado de libros como estaba no pudo hacer nada.

Al verlo Hermione le dio un codazo a su marido.

-Ron, coge esos libros, que son de Rose.

Ron obedeció de mala gana, mientras su mujer estrechaba la mano con el joven Malfoy.

-Rose siempre nos ha hablado muy bien de ti, tenía ganas de conocerte.

Hermione pasó la mirada del hijo al padre, quien la miraba sin expresión alguna.

-Felicidades Malfoy, parece un gran chico.

Draco asintió mirándola con intensidad. Pero se limitó a poner una mano en el hombro de su hijo, instándole a andar.

-Nos vemos el uno de setiembre, Rose.-sonrió Scorpius.

No supo por qué lo hizo. Si alguien le preguntara no sabría que responder. Sólo se acercó a Scorpius y le dio un beso en la mejilla y con las mejillas encendidas le susurró un adiós. Era la primera vez que hacía eso, y a juzgar de las expresiones de todos, iba a ser la última. De nuevo fue Hermione la primera en reaccionar y tomando a su hija por el brazo se alejó de los Malfoy a paso ligero.

De lo sucedido después Rose sólo recordó la mano de su madre en su brazo (y esa mirada de suspicacia que tanta rabia le da) y las vagas palabras de su padre que curiosamente sonaban parecidas a "_pervertidor_", "_sin carné de padre_" o "_avada kedavra_", porque ella ya tenía suficiente problema en empezar a pensar como actuaría frente a Scorpius el uno de setiembre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Rose sólo era una mancha pelirroja cruzando pasillos. Llegaba estrepitosamente tarde a pesar de haber intentado no hacerlo. Se había pasado más de una hora frente al gran espejo de la habitación. Pero no, no había estado retocándose el pelo ni cubriéndose la cara con mil capas de maquillaje. Había estado ensayando un discurso mil veces, y cada vez lo modificaba hasta no parecerse en nada a la idea original.

Siguió corriendo y sorteando alumnos que se quejaban cada vez que les daba un codazo, mascullando _"¡vigila Weasley!"_ de vez en cuando.

Salió a los terrenos del castillo a toda prisa y cuando empezaba a marearse de verdad por la falta de oxígeno divisó a Scorpius, sentado bajo el gran árbol junto al lago. Cuando llegó frente al chico, echó a perder toda la dignidad que necesitaba y se tiró al suelo, recuperando el aliento. Scorpius la observó en silencio, con una mueca divertida en los labios. Rose tardó unos minutos en recuperar la capacidad de hablar.

-Lo siento… llego… muy tarde… perdona.

Scorpius hizo un movimiento con la mano como para quitarle importancia a su retraso. Sin duda ya estaba acostumbrado. Pasaron unos minutos en los que sólo se oyeron los jadeos irregulares de Rose, cada vez más débiles, hasta convertirse en un sonido acompasado. El chico esperó pacientemente que ella empezara la conversación, no por nada lo había citado en ese sitio casi media hora atrás. Pero el tiempo pasaba y Rose sólo vagaba la mirada en todo excepto en su acompañante.

-Rose…

La joven suspiró y miró a los ojos de Scorpius.

-Muy bien, Scorpius Malfoy. Ahora voy a empezar a hablar y no me interrumpirás en ningún momento. ¿Entendido? -Scorpius asintió con un leve gesto-. Nos conocimos en el primer curso. A los dos nos importó un bledo que yo fuera una Weasley y que tú fueras un Malfoy. Y nos hicimos amigos. Los mejores del mundo. Nosotros dos conectamos de una forma que no he conectado con nadie. Pero… eso ya no basta. Ya no _me_ basta- las orejas de Rose empezaron a adquirir un tono rojizo-. Te quiero. Te quiero mucho. Y no sé cuando empezó, pero empezó y no me arrepiento en absoluto. Y ahora ya estamos en séptimo y tengo miedo de que si dejo pasar el tiempo te perderé para siempre…

Rose detuvo su discurso y miró a Scorpius. Si no lo conociera tan bien pensaría que permanecía impasible, pero el ligero tinte sonrosado de sus mejillas y ese extraño _no sé qué_ que le brillaba en la mirada le decía que no era así.

-Ya puedes interrumpirme si quieres.

A Rose le pareció que todo iba rápido y lento al mismo tiempo, porque no sabría definir a qué velocidad se acercó Scorpius a ella, aunque sí supo que las manos del chico eran frías contra el calor de sus mejillas. Que sus labios eran suaves y que su lengua no tenía un sabor que pudiera identificar con nada más, pero sabía a todo lo que era Scorpius. Se separaron dejando unos pocos milímetros de distancia entre ellos, jadeando, sus alientos entremezclándose. Scorpius sonrió y empezó a llenar de besos la cara y el cuello de Rose. Ella se dejó llevar unos minutos, acariciándole el pelo platinado. Pero ante todo Rose era una Weasley y no podía quedarse en la pasividad mientras Scorpius la llenaba de escalofríos allí donde la besaba y acariciaba con las manos. Lo tomó por la cara y lo miró con pasión.

-Te quiero.-murmuró la chica

Scorpius volvió a sonreír y susurró sobre sus labios:

-Yo también te quiero.

Y se abalanzaron de nuevo el uno sobre el otro y dejaron de ser definitivamente un Malfoy y una Wealsey y sólo fueron Scorpius y Rose besándose sobre la hierba húmeda.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué tal? Es lo primero que escribo con personajes de la nueva generación. De verdad agradecería mucho las críticas, porqué no sabía muy bien como manejar estos personajes.**

**Débora, no sé si te habrá gustado. Espero que sí. Feliz cumpleaños atrasado.**

**Una pequeña nota. No sé si se habrá notado, pero hay un pequeño, pequeñísimo momento Dramione cuando se encuentran en el Callejón Diagón. En honor a todos los Dramiones que he leído hasta el momento y que tanto me han inspirado (aunque más bien sería un momento de DracoxHermione no correspondido, pero que le haremos xD).**

**Recordad que dejar reviews adelgaza :)**

**¡Un beso enorme!**


End file.
